


Separate Lives - deleted scenes

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One shots in the verse that won't make it to the main fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, there is a lot that I have planned and written as one shots or that keeps popping to my head on this verse that would never make it to the main fic, mainly cause it will clog the plot unnecessarily. So I will be posting them here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in your eyes

**_Mac & Laura_ **

_I get lost in your eyes_   
_And I feel my spirits rise  
_ **Lost in your eyes, Debbie Gibson**

He was lost, his umbrella was in the car, the rain was falling heavily and he couldn’t remember where he had left the car. This was  _clearly_  not his day. Or his  _week_. Or  _month_.

Moving to Jersey right out of the Academy and into crime investigation had been a good career move for him. But he never thought it was going to be this difficult to adapt to the city. He knew no one, he liked the city (the bits he had seen so far, always caught up with work to see more), but it was getting a little bit tiring to go back to his small apartment each night and eat alone, with either a book or a movie as his only companion for the night.

And now, on top of everything, he truly had forgotten where he’d parked his car and he was getting wet as rain kept pouring. He popped the collar of his trench coat up and looked around for any type of shelter.

He spotted a bakery across the street and ran to it. He pushed the door open as he shook off the rain droplets from his hair.

“Come in! It’s pouring out there…” He heard a female voice calling to him and he lifted his head to look at her.

_And when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you_

There was a brunette with dark brown eyes behind the counter, smiling at him. He lost his train of thought for one second before shaking his head and smile back.

“Indeed it is…” He said. “Do you sell coffee by any chance?” He asked hopefully. He was soaked, cold and cranky. He needed something warm to put his mood back up while he waited for the rain to stop and he could start looking for his car.

“I’m sorry, we don’t.” She said apologetically. “We are only a bakery…” She bit her bottom lip.

He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. His luck was not getting any better. He should really pack his bags and move back home. This city was pretty much beating him to his knees at this point.

“Are you ok?” He heard the worried tone in her voice and turned around to look at her face matching the sentiment. She was looking at him worryingly, her big brown eyes trying to read his stance.

“Not really.” He said. “I was just looking forward to a hot drink to shake the cold out of me.”

“Bad day?” She asked.

“It’s been a challenging day, to say the least.” He admitted.

She looked pensive for a while, biting her lower lip. She finally seemed to have made a decision.

“I’ll tell you what…” She started smiling at him. “I can make you some tea in our kitchen. Would that help?” She asked sincerely, her eyes looking amicable at him.

His entire world seemed to light a little at that offer. “That would be wonderful.” He sighed. “But I really don’t want to be a bother.”

“Please, it’s not like the place is packed with customers…” She waved her hand dismissively. “Take a seat, I’ll be right back. “ She said before disappearing to the back of the shop.

She came back ten minutes later, carrying a tray with a teapot, a cup, and a plate with some sort of pastry.

“Here you go: there’s tea and this is a  _cornetto_. It’s a type of pastry, it’s filled with Nutella, which is some sort of hazelnut paste. Just try it.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you very much.” He said, his voice almost choking of emotion. “You have no idea what this means to me.” He poured some tea and took a bite of the pastry. It was warm and delicious and it lifted his soul immediately. “This is fantastic!” He praised and she smiled proudly, doing almost a happy dance. “I’m glad you liked it.” She said eagerly as she went back behind the counter.

“I think it’ll stop raining very soon.” She commented.

“Yes… now if I could only remember where I’ve parked the car.” He spoke without realizing it.

She looked at him amused, “You’ve misplaced your car?!?”

“Hey! I’m new to the city…” He tried to defend himself, “And I thought I had the place figured out. But it seems I don’t.” He finished running his hand through his hair.

“It can happen; many of these streets look a lot alike.” She felt sorry for him, he was clearly having a terrible day. “Do you remember anything from the surrounding area where you parked?”

He tried really hard to remember anything from the streets that could be of assistance. He was a detective after all, his memory was  _supposed_  to be good.

“There was a beauty salon… with neon blue lights.” He closed his eyes to picture the scene. “And a grocery store with a wooden door with faded green painting.”

“Wow… that level of detail is impressive.” She said, her eyes big with surprise. “That is three streets down from here and to the left.” She smiled pointing out the direction with her hand.

“ _Thank you_.” He said as he finished his tea and the pastry. The rain had finally stopped and he felt light hearted and ready to face the day again. “How much do I owe you?” He said pulling out his wallet.

“It’s on the house.” She said, “This city hasn’t been very welcoming to you. I figured I should change the pattern.” She smiled shyly at him.

He smiled shyly at her, scratching his neck. “Thank you.  _Really_.”

He walked to the door, but stopped as his hand was on the knob. He turned around hesitantly and looked at those brown eyes one more time.

_It’s like being lost in heaven  
When I’m lost in your eyes_

“I’m Mac.” He said.

“Laura.” She replied smiling.

He turned around and left, not before checking the number and street name of the bakery. He definitely had to come back.


	2. Crack a Smile

**Drinking game where Mac reveals embarrassing stories about Killian**

40\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

_Separate Lives verse (in between chapter 16 and 17) ish_

“Careful with her, she’s deadly with those darts.” Killian teased her as she stood in front of the target with a dart in her hand. Mac chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

“I’m pretty sure she’s deadly with more than those darts.” Mac replied.

“So, what are we betting on?” Killian asked.

“There is no bet.” Emma replied as she eyed the center of the target and felt the dart in her hand.

He got closer to her, taking ownership of her personal space as he always did, “Swan, it’s no fun if there isn’t something at stake…” He whispered in her ear, raising goosebumps on her arms.

“I’m not betting against you, _Hook_.” She whispered closely to him, raising an eyebrow and he had to bit his lower lip to suppress the urge of kissing her. “I know how you _play_.” She finished.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he retreated and grabbed his beer. “If the lady refuses…” He said shrugging.

“I’ll bet.” Mac said. “Emma, _if_ you nail that dart, I’ll tell you about the time Killian fell butt off into the ground during a chase…”

Emma raised an eyebrow at Mac while Killian looked at him enraged. “Seriously, mate? You are my _partner_ …” He sighed.

Mac bit his bottom lip and shrugged at Killian. “Life is not fair, sunshine.”

Emma focused on the target, trying to ignore Killian’s intense stare. She aimed, took a deep breath and sent the dart out of her hand. She nailed it. She turned around and smirked at Killian, who sighed and scratched behind his ear.

“Alright, pay up.” Emma said and Mac handed her a beer.

“It was the first winter Killian was here in Jersey,” Mac started, “And we’ve had heavy snow the day before and rain and it had formed this slippery ice on the surface in half of the city.” He took a sip of his beer. “So there we are, at a stake and enjoying some very nice warm coffee and cannoli, when all of the sudden, this knucklehead spots the guy we were after…”

Killian averted his eyes to the floor and Mac smirked at him, “So Detective Jones in here storms out of the car and starts chasing the guy as if he were a damn _hero,_ not paying attention to the massive ice layer in the middle of the road.”

Mac raised his hand for the big finale, “And there he went, our fine example of impeccable police thinking slips on the floor and crashes bottoms down into the pavement. Needless to say, _I_ caught the guy.”

Emma burst laughing at Killian, who scratched behind his ear and bit his bottom lip.

“Yes, now you know… he’s not as good as everyone thinks he is.” Mac teased. “I’ll go get another beer.” He said and smiled knowingly, leaving the two of them alone.

Emma looked at Killian and grinned. He smirked back, slowly approaching her, his jaw caressing her cheek as he leaned into her.

“Have I entered an alternate realm or did you really just crack a smile for me, Swan? He whispered in her ear, his lips almost brushing her skin.

She leaned in, softly touching his jaw with her lips, “ _At_ you…” She whispered.

“Aye, _right_.”


	3. Come here and make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little deleted moment that can fit Chapter 29

“Swan, stop fiddling with the sails. You have no idea what you are doing, darling.” He smirked at her from the other side of the deck.

“I’ve seen a lot of pirate movies; I know exactly what I am doing…” She replied playfully.

“Emma, stop. I’m giving you an _order_.” He said, his voice a mix between tease and frustration.

She turned her head, looking at him from over her shoulder. “Come here and make me, Lieutenant.”

_Oh no, Swan, you didn’t._

He was by her side on a second, pulling her towards him, his entire body pressed to hers. “It’s _Captain_ , love.” He said in a low voice, his eyes boring into hers.

“You are not captain yet, Killian”. She raised the bet as her hands started running up and down his back.

“In here I am, darling. _Now_ …”He said, his lips brushing her ear, sending shivers down the spine. “You’re on my _ship_ ” She scoffed a little at him and he chuckled. “Fair enough, Swan. You are on _my_ _boat_ , and I have you trapped with no way out. Do you really want to rebel against me?” He looked at her with a lustful smile. “You know you won’t succeed, love.”

Her green eyes darkened as she looked at him. “Are you sure about that?”

“Surrender, love, you know you want to…” He replied before brushing his lips against hers.

She didn’t hesitate to pull him closer to her, deepening the kiss unabashedly. He was seeing starts as he felt intoxicated by her. He was never going to get tired of this feeling.

She broke the kiss and trailed her lips against his jaw, slowly reaching his ear. “Tell me, _Captain_ , how big is your cabin below deck?” She asked as she nibbled his ear.

“Big enough, love.” He replied in a husky voice as he leaned in to kiss her one more time.


	4. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my lovely beta!

She’d noticed the ring from the moment she laid eyes on him again on the street. It was hard not to, as he’d replaced his thick rings for one simple engraved silver band. It intrigued her, but she never got a closer look to it.

And she was afraid to ask. After the leather bracelets, she was afraid that there was a hidden meaning on the ring that she wouldn’t like to know. Afraid that the only reason why there was a meaning to the ring was because she’d walked out on him three years ago.

So she never asked. She looked at it, she saw him fidgeting with it several times, even caught a glimpse of it when his hand accidently brushed hers. Or when he absentmindedly ran it through his hair. But she never asked.

Until one day, he finally sighed and said, “You can ask, love.”

She looked at him curiously, but he raised one eyebrow pointedly at her. “Open book, Swan.” He smirked at her.

She smiled nervously, her hand running through her hair, “I was wondering if – if there was a meaning to the ring.” She blurted out finally, biting his bottom lip.

He looked at her, tilting his head, contemplating his answer. Of course she’d wondered that, he thought. And he could read the hesitation in her voice, read it in her eyes.

He smiled at her reassuringly. “There is… it’s a token. To remember someone by…” He trailed off.

Her heart stopped as she looked into his eyes filled with sadness. “Who?” She whispered.

He walked towards her, kneeling next to her, placing his hand softly in hers. “Look for yourself.” He offered.

Her left hand closed on his, holding it tightly, as the fingers of her right hand traced the pattern of the engraving: little nautical knots circled the thick ring. She slowly pull it from his finger, carefully, her fingertips caressing the space left as he sighed softly, his eyes never leaving her face.

She held the ring on between her thumb and her index fingers as she approached it to her eyes and read the inscription hiding on its inner circle. Her eyes filled with tears when she read the name.

_Liam_.

She looked at him, finding his eyes dwelling with tears as well. She slowly put the ring back on his finger, her left hand still holding his tightly as her right hand went to caress his cheek before carefully leaning and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.


	5. Nutella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly thing

She finds the conspicuous jar when she’s looking for syrup for the pancakes she’s just made. Killian was in the shower so she started to search the kitchen cabinets. She’s holding the jar in her hand and what strikes her as odd is that there are several jars in different cabinets and counters.

“Swan? Everything ok, love?” She hears his voice and she turns around to face him. He’s running a towel through his hair, drying it. He has sweat pants on but he’s bare chested, his brace and hook already in place. He looks breathtakingly beautiful and she takes a minute to scan his body before she looks at his face and finds him grinning.

“Like what you see, princess?” He teases and she laughs at him. He notices the jar she is holding and smiles. “I see you’ve found my loot.” He says.

She cocks an eyebrow at him, “You do seem to hive these.” She mentions with a curious tone in her voice.

“Have you ever tried it, Swan?” He asks as he slowly makes his way to her, his hook grabbing the jar with dexterity and he opens it in front of her.

“No, I’m more of a peanut butter type of girl.” She replies and he grimaces at the image. She scoffs as she realizes how much of an influence that Italian substitute family has had on him. “Is it any good?” She asks.

“Good?” He asks as he dips his finger into the jar and pulls it out, looking at her with a predatory smile as he starts talking huskily. “This is as if you were to taste the modern food of the Gods, Emma.” He invades her personal space, his body magnetically getting closer to hers, his lustful eyes never leaving her as she cannot tear her eyes away from his lips.

“It’s a powerful aphrodisiac, Swan. Like nectar of the gods, one taste is enough to cause the deepest addiction. Like a siren, its taste will lure in, sinking you deeper and deeper in the pleasure of its velvety feel…” His voice is enveloping her, his body almost touching hers as his finger dances near her mouth, his own lips feathering her skin. “One taste, love, will be enough for you to lose yourself in a sinful explosion of delight…”

Her eyes never leaving his, she opens her mouth and slowly sucks his finger, her tongue carefully twirling around it. She closes her eyes as the hazelnut paste flavor invades her mouth, a mouthwatering moan escaping her as her lips close and she pops out his finger out of her mouth. She bits her lower lip, her tongue tracing the last bit of paste and she doesn’t get the chance to open her eyes as she feels his lips crashing fiercely into hers, she hears the sound of the jar being placed on the counter, his hand tugging her hair, pulling her closer as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss vehemently.

His body presses her against the counter as he continues the assault on her now hazelnut flavored mouth and a low groan escapes him. She breaks the kiss and speaks breathlessly, “Breakfast…” She starts but he cuts her off by whispering against her mouth “Later, Swan.” He kisses her again as his arms lift her and he carries her to his bed.


	6. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this one...

**Key**

He drifted awake slowly, drowsily, as he felt movement in his room. His eyes tried to adjust to the dimly lit room. His sleepy gaze finally zoomed in on the figure that was moving around his bedroom.

“Swan?!?” He asked sleepily, his voice hoarse.

“Shh… go back to sleep, I’ll be right there.” She said as she fumbled and he heard the distinct sound of clothing being pulled and put on.

“What are you doing here? At 2 am?” He asked after taking a look at his alarm clock.

“My stakeout was completely pointless and it’s freezing outside and I thought I should call it a night.” She said, taking a moment to hesitantly continue. “Henry is at Regina’s and I did not feel like going back home to…” She trailed off, the end of the sentence hanging unspoken between them: _an empty bed without you._

He smiled in the dim light of the room, “Come here…” He said as he pushed the blankets so she could join him.

“Just a minute, I’m trying to find some flannel pajama pants… I’m terribly cold.” She said as she searched around the room. “You know…”  She continued. “I’m surprised I didn’t wake you up earlier. Aren’t you supposed to sleep with one eye open and your hook always at the ready?” She teased as she got in the bed with him.

“I’ve had no reason to fear mutiny or someone trying to murder me in my sleep in more than three years, Swan. I’ve let my guard down a little…” He said as he moved over to trap her in his arms. “Which brings me to a very important question, love: _how did you get in_?” He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

“I picked your lock.” She replied nonchalantly as she spooned closer to him.

“Emma, you have to stop picking my lock to get in,” He sighed. “You are aware that it’s a crime and I am a police officer?” He said intently.

“By all means, officer _, handcuff me and take me into your custody_.” She teased him and he chuckled, pulling her closer to him. “This feels nice,” She sighed. “I was so cold in that damn car. I’m beaten up.” 

“Do you want me to fetch you some tea to warm you up, love?” He offered.

“No, go back to sleep… I’m perfect now.” She said as she started to fall asleep. “This is all I needed.”

“You are welcome to my bed anytime, Swan.” He said, falling asleep as well. “I’ll get you a spare key tomorrow…”

 

When she woke up the next morning, he was gone already. She checked the alarm clock to see she had overslept and it was past 9.30am. She yawned and made her way to the kitchen, desperate for some coffee and food. The sight on the kitchen counter melted her heart. There was coffee done and kept warm on the coffee pot and a covered plate next to it. She got closer to find a note on top of it.

_Swan, you looked so peaceful that I couldn’t wake you._  
There’s coffee and an omelette that I hope helps keeping you warm this morning.  
I love you, Killian  
PS: Please use this and stop picking my lock. I’d love to handcuff you, love, but under  very different circumstances.

She rolled her eyes but giggled at the same time. Her eyes spotted a key right next to the plate. Her heart did a funny dance as she grabbed the key and held it to her chest. As she started to attack the omelette and sipped her coffee, an idea came to her mind and she smirked.

 

Emma walked into the bakery hesitantly. This was strange territory for her and while she and Laura had bonded over the past few weeks, she still felt a little out of place. She only had a few seconds to feel weird before she head Laura calling to her.

“Emma! It’s so great to see you here!” Laura approached her smiling and was almost about to hug her, but she refrained herself. “Sorry, we are heavy huggers, it’s my first impulse.” She said sheepishly.

Emma smiled at her. “I know…” She replied. “Listen, it’s about Killian. I-I have a favor to ask.” She said blushing and Laura put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “Let’s head to the back, I’ll make us some tea and you can tell me what you are thinking.” She beamed at her as she motioned Emma to the backdoor.

A few minutes later they were sitting with tea and cannoli, and Emma had told Laura that she wanted to do something special for Killian.  “He’s always doing these little things for me, or getting me flowers and…” She stuttered. “I’m really bad at these things, but I want to do something for him.” She sighed.

Laura was positively glowing. “Oh, you’ve come to the right place. First, and this might come as a surprise, but cannoli is not actually Killian’s favorite pastry.” Laura stated.

“It’s not?” Emma asked curious.

“Nope. Like Mac, he’s a sucker for cornetti filled with Nutella.” Laura smiled.

“Oh yes, Nutella…” Emma trailed off remembering a certain time when she got introduced to a jar of Nutella by Killian, which ended up in other enjoyable activities.

Laura cleared her throat while trying to hide a smile and Emma blushed, “So… cornetti then. Do you have any available?”

“Yes, let me get them for you in a package to go.” Laura said. “Anything else?”

“Can you give me directions for Vinnie’s flower shop?” Emma asked.

Laura smiled. “It’s two blocks away from here…” She pulled her cellphone. “Let me call him and tell him you need a delivery done. He’d be _thrilled_ to do it. He’ll go overboard.” She dialed in. “Actually, I think I’ll send Mac some cornetti too.”

Twenty minutes later, Emma left the flower shop with a smirk on her face.

 

Killian’s head was buried in paperwork, his hand playing with a pen. He heard a distinct voice calling for him and he looked up.

“Vinnie?” He asked surprised.

Vinnie was smirking to him, holding a bouquet of forget-me-nots, a Styrofoam cup and two wrapped packages.

“I have a delivery for you, Lieutenant Jones,” He said cockily. “Some very striking blonde, who it’s too good for a rascal like you if I might add; dropped by the shop and asked me to give these to you.” He said as he put the flowers, the cup and one of the packages on his desk.

Killian looked dazzled at his desk and he heard Mac’s chuckle. “Don’t laugh that much, Lieutenant Sanders,” Vinnie said turning around. “Your wife, who we all know you don’t deserve, sent you this.” He said as he gave Mac the other package.

“Oh, I know I don’t deserve her,” Mac confirmed. “But I’m not giving her up, buddy.” He winked.

Vinnie turned around at Killian, who had opened the package to find the cornetti and his mouth was watering at the smell, “I’d be careful with that cup, detective, it’s pretty loaded.” He smiled and then waved at them. “Ciao, boys.”

Killian looked at the cup curiously before turning it around. And then his heart skipped a beat. A key was taped to the coffee cup sleeve, and a little note was pinned next to it. He quickly opened the note.

_I’m pretty sure you are more than able to pick my lock (pirate), but I thought I’d save you the trouble._  
After all, it would be bad form to be caught breaking the law, Lieutenant.   
I love you, Emma.  
PS: You are welcome to my bed anytime, Hook.

He smiled broadly. Whatever had conspired to have his Swan finally with him like this, he was thankful.


	7. Looking at me like that

**34\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”**

_Separate Lives verse_

Monthly bowling night surely has gotten a lot more interesting nowadays, he thought as he connected another strike. The loud cheer coming from behind him made him smile.

He turned around with a smirk. “Thank you, milady.” He bowed towards Emma and tried to fight back the goofy grin he knew was coming to his face.

She was wearing one of his bowling shirts, a tight, _very tight_ , red skirt and she had fashioned some sort of black and red pompons. And she had proceeded to cheer on him all night, standing up and swaying her hips from time to time. It was driving him insane, to say the least.

He slowly approached her, staring at her unabashedly. “You know…” He said as he got closer to her. “I heard about this cheerleading fantasy but I’ve never seen the appeal of it.” He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, “ _Until now_.”

He pulled away a little and she noticed his stare. His lustful, sinful eyes looking at her. She remembered that look. It did wonders to her body when he tied that damn scarf with his mouth at the top of that beanstalk. But now,  _now she could do something about it_.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” She whispered in his ear.

“We haven’t tried the backseat of my Mustang yet.” He replied as his hand rested on her hip, very _very_  close to her butt.

“Lead the way, Detective.” She purred.


	8. Don't ever do that again

**9\. “Don’t you ever do that again!”**

_Separate Lives_

“Swan…” He said in a conciliatory tone, his hand on his bandaged shoulder.

“Not right now, Hook.” She spat at him.

“Emma, I am  _sorry_. I didn’t mean to worry you. It was merely a scratch love.” He tried to explain, but she gave him a death glare before trying to move away from him. He caught her in his arms, pulling her tighter against him.

“Don’t run away from me.” He said resting his forehead to hers. “I am sorry, Swan.” “

“Just be careful, Killian. I can’t lose you.” She said, her nose almost touching his.

“You won’t.” He promised.


	9. Addicted to Love

##  **Addicted to Love**

“Tell me again, where are we going?” Emma asked curiously as she got out of his car.

“I told you, Swan. It’s a surprise.” Killian said as he smirked at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him for a kiss. “We’ve been busy with work these past few days, I thought we could have some  _alone time_.”

“Then why are we here and not back at your place,  _in your bed_?” She asked mischievously.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “There will be time for that…” He said capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. “Now, shall we?” He said as he motioned her through a black door.

The place they entered could only be described as a  _seedy joint_. It was poorly lit, there was a decadent air to it and it was filled with only a few stools by the counter. A pool table stood on one corner, an old jukebox standing next to it. And that was just about it.

“Where are we?” She asked as he pulled her deeper into the bar.

“It belongs to Rocky, he’s… a friend.” Killian replied, letting go of her hand as he went behind the counter.

“Another of Laura’s cousins?” Emma asked amused.

Killian shook his hand as he pulled two beers from behind the counter and handed her one. “No, I met Rocky when I was working undercover on a case when I first arrived here…” He took a big sip of his beer, “This is the type of place where one would come to seek certain type of information. He had to pull me out of here in a very inebriated state a few nights…” He put the beer in the counter to scratch behind his ear. “Long story short, we became friends. I still come here from time to time…”

Emma looked at him intrigued. “But this seems to be closed… no one is here.”

“Aye. About that… He let me use the place for the night.” Killian said. “I thought it would be fun.”

“You thought it would be fun to spend the night alone in this joint?” She asked confused.

“Well, we never got the chance to finish that pool game…” He trailed off, leaving the counter and moving to stand in front of her. “I thought it might be a good idea to do that in  _private_.” He finished slowly before leaning to whisper into her ear “Are you up for it, Swan?”

She felt a surge of heat all over her body and she could recognize one of his challenges. She got on her toes to whisper in his ear, her lips brushing against the shell and she felt him stiff, “ _I’m pretty sure you already are_.”

He groaned before pulling away from her and heading to the pool table. He swiftly racked the balls in place.

“Ladies first.” He smirked at her, taking a sip of his beer and leaning to admire her form as she slowly bent to open the game.

“Enjoying the view, Detective?” She purred at him before making her shot.

“ _Always_.” He admitted as he brushed past her to pick his cue. It was her turn to blatantly admire his form as she took a big gulp of her beer.

“Are  _you_  enjoying the view?” He asked as he was making his shot, never breaking his focus.

“ _Very much_.” She admitted as she leaned to caress his upper arm, squeezing it a little. “Good form.”

He moved to pick up a song from the jukebox. The music filled the bar and she smiled at the choice of song.

_Your lights are on, but you’re not home  
_ _Your mind is not your own  
_ _Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
_ _Another kiss is what it takes_  

“I can help you with your form if you’d like.” He volunteered, a mischievous smirk in his face as he moved closer to her.

“Please do.” She conceded, as she bent over the table and waited for him to join her. She could feel him pressed against her hips and it was sending her thoughts very further away from the game in front of her.

“ _Focus_ , Swan.” He whispered in her ear, his hand on top of hers as he helped her redirect the cue. “Don’t let anything break your concentration.” He admonished and she thought that that would be a lot easier to accomplish without his body so close to hers.

_You can’t sleep, you can’t eat  
_ _There’s no doubt, you’re in deep  
_ _Your throat is tight, you can’t breathe  
_ _Another kiss is all you need_  

She let go the breath she did not know she was holding before making her shot, admiring how the ball ended in one of the sockets at the far end of the table.

“ _Perfect_ , love.” He complimented her but she did not care as she turned around and captured his lips with hers, pulling him to a hot, open mouthed kiss.

_Whoa, you like to think that you’re immune to the stuff, oh yeah_  
_It’s closer to the truth to say you can’t get enough  
_ _You know you’re gonna have to face it, you’re addicted to love_

He trailed after her when she broke the kiss, his hand burying in her hair and pulling her to him one more time, his kiss hungry and fierce. His body pressed hers against the edge of the table, his hook pressing her lower back against him. She moaned against his lips as her hands buried in his hair.

When they broke the kiss, both panting, she looked at him, her eyes darkened by lust. “We are never going to finish one of these games, are we?”

“Probably not.” He admitted, his forehead resting against hers as he tried to will his body back to a normal state.

She didn’t know what compelled to ask the question, but it left her lips before she could even register it, “So, this is how you lure women into your bed?”

He instantly pulled away from her, his eyes searching hers, confused. He could read the shame in her face, but there was something else underneath. And he could see it, even now, even after everything they’ve been through, he could still see that hint of self-doubt nested deep inside.

His eyes focused on hers, determination in his gaze. “Swan, perhaps I’ve not made myself clear; but I have no intention of sharing my bed with anyone but you, love.” He paused for a second, ensuring that the words were sinking in her. “There is  _nobody_  else. There won’t be anybody else. I love you, Emma. I have loved you for years.” He grabbed one of her hands in his, placing it to the spot where his swan tattoo was. “I’m yours, Swan.  _Only yours._ ”    

A single tear escape her eyes as she looked into his eyes, embracing his words, embracing the fervent vows he was professing to her, no longer scared by his passionate words. Her other hand reached for his face, caressing the scar in his cheek. “And I’m only yours, Killian. I love you.” She vowed before leaning in to kiss him softly. He groaned against her lips before pressing fiercely against her, kissing her hungrily.

_You see the signs, but you can’t read_  
_You’re running at a different speed_  
_Your heart beats in double time  
_ _Another kiss and you’ll be mine, a one track mind_

His hook brought her body closer to his, his hips pressing against hers and she gasped at the feeling before pulling him even closer, grinding her hips against him. He groaned as he started to lean them both into the table, his intent very clear.

“We’re going to ruin the table…” She said in between kisses.

“I’ll pay for it.” He smirked against her lips.

_Might as well face it, you’re addicted to love_


	10. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory in preparation for the next chapter

“Mac? Your new partner is here.” Mac looked up from the paperwork he’d been staring for the past hour, his head still pounding from a massive hangover, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep.

He studied the man standing in front of him: tall, dark hair, blue eyes, a 3-day scruff, a confident stance. Mac made a conscious attempt _not to look_ at the left hand, as it would be a shitty move to blatantly point out your new partners’ missing hand.  Underneath the confidence his new partner was showing, he could see the cracks in the mask: the hair was disheveled, his eyes were bloodshot, and his right hand was fidgeting.

_Takes one to know one._

Killian stood there as his new partner observed him and took his time to read the man with whom he’d be working side by side. All these new memories and knowledge had been hard on him the first few weeks and for a moment he thought he was going to lose his mind; that he wouldn’t survive. But above all things, Killian Jones was a survivor. So here he was, ready to start yet a new life and reinvent himself. Ready to put the past behind. _Ready to forget her._

He noticed his partner’s stare, the air of someone who’d drunk too much the night before, the stance of a man being hunted by demons. He could recognize that look; it was the one that looked at him back in the mirror for over three centuries. _A man seeking revenge._

Mac got up sighing and extended his hand. “Mac Sanders, welcome to New Jersey.”

 “Killian Jones.”  Killian said as he shook his hand.

“Come, let me show you your desk and put you up to speed.” Mac said as he pointed to a desk nearby.

 

On the second day of the job, Killian was seriously rethinking this entire ordeal as he mentally calculated how long it would take him to get to the docks, steal a vessel and set sail to the unknown. His new partner had said little to nothing at him the day before and he was now looking at the paperwork piling up on his desk. He sighed and turned his attention back to the case he was reading. It was about a drug major player in the area and this was the drug bust that had gone wrong and had caused the life of Mac’s partner, from what he could read on the file. The spot that became available and that he took due to the resourcefulness of the Evil Queen. He read the file over and over, memorizing each detail that could lead him to find a solution.

“Jones!” He heard someone calling and raised his head to find Mac standing next to him, securing his gun and grabbing his jacket. “We’ve got a lead on the case. Let’s go.” Mac said.

Killian nodded, grabbed his jacket and followed his partner towards Mac’s car.

The ride was silent and Killian could feel Mac’s apprehension as they were getting to where they’ve told the guy was hiding.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn’t we call for backup?” Killian asked. It was what the procedure was supposed to be according to the rule books Regina had imbibed in his memory.

“If we wait, we risk losing him. And I cannot lose this fucker a second time.” Mac replied as he speed up the car.

When they were getting close to the location, they saw a man darting on the street, escaping.

“Fuck! He’s getting away!” Mac screamed before hitting the brakes and stopping the car abruptly. He got off the car and starting chasing the guy.

Killian didn’t waste a minute to get out of the damn vessel and reach for his gun as he followed Mac. And the he saw it, the guy had turned around and Mac was in the direct line of fire. He quickly raised his gun and fired as he yelled “Mate! Take cover!!”

Mac stopped in his tracks, startled by the yell and Killian didn’t hesitate to push him to the side, as they both took cover from the coming shots.

After a few minutes without hearing any shooting, Killian ventured to take a look at the street. It was deserted. He took a deep breath before turning around to look at Mac, who was still resting by the wall.

“Are you bloody insane, mate?” He spat. “You could have died!!”

“Why do you care?” Mac spat back. “You’ve just met me, partner.”

“I might or I might not care, you bloody idiot; but if I recall correctly from your file, you have a wife and children waiting for you at home. I am pretty sure _they_ care.”

Mac sighed deeply, sitting on the sidewalk and running his head through his hair. “You wouldn’t understand…”

“Why? Because you think I haven’t lost anyone?” Killian replied darkly. “Trust me, mate. I understand. I’ve lost people that mattered to me.” His mind drifted to Liam, Milah. He sat next to Mac. “But a blind chase to get revenge it’s not going to make it better. It won’t bring them back, it won’t make you miss them any less.  But you do have something to live for: you have a family that is waiting for you each night when you get home, you have that warmth and love waiting for you each day, to help you move on…” He sighed.

Mac scoffed at him. “Aren’t you full of rainbows, sunshine?”

Killian chuckled. “Quite the opposite, mate… I’ve lived in the darkness long enough to know it’s an empty path.” He looked up at the street, a sad smile on his face.

Mac reached for the pocket inside his jacket, pulling out a cigarette package.

“Do you smoke?” He offered the package to Killian.

“Sure, why not?” Killian said as he took one cigarette.

Mac lighted both cigarettes and took a puff, exhaling the smoke.

“So, sunshine, what do you suggest we do now?” He asked looking at Killian.

“I have the perfect solution right here.” Killian said, holding the cigarette in his lips as he took out his old flask. “Rum?” 


	11. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little silly thing...

It was that damn family of his. Emma knew it. Sure, they have welcomed and loved the man as if he was one of their own, opening their hearts and homes to him. And Killian, sad, broken, alone; had embraced that warmth and love in his life as he’d once had embraced the darkness in order to survive.  
But they have been a terrible influence on him. With no other references to modern life other than Regina’s fake memories, he’d relied on them to understand the world.

And it had led to this.

First, there was the lack of toppings allowed on pizzas. She had not been able to even have pineapples near the mozzarella cheese at the fridge.   
Then her peanut butter jars had taken the backspace in the cabinets in order to make room for Nutella. Jars and jars of Nutella magically appeared out of nowhere in every single available space in the kitchen.  
One day, as he came home and a football match was on, she had distinctly heard him mutter under his breath about “proper football” and “a real sport”.

And now, here she was, standing at the front of the coffee stand, in the middle of the summer heat, watching as he refused to even try the drink.

“I will not drink that awful concoction, Swan.” He stated vehemently.

“It’s a caramel frappuccino, Killian. It’s coffee.” She sighed frustrated as he stubbornly clinged to his ideals of food and beverage.

“That is not coffee, love.” He lifted his hand in a flowerish manner “Now, if it is coffee what you want, I know this perfect little place with an espresso machine that serve the most wonderful ristretto. We could always go there…” His suggestion was cut off by the dagger stare she was giving him. He ran his hand though his hair, a sigh escaping his lips before looking at her smiling, “I am doing it again, aren’t I?” The sheepish tone of his voice made her heart beat faster as warm invaded her.

“I’m sorry, Emma. It’s just…”

Her hand reached for his arm, squeezing it lightly. “I know.” She whispered, her green eyes looking at him with warmth and understanding.

His eyes softened at her staring, and his hand reached to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “I might seem well adjusted, love; but it’s still hard.” He admitted, his fingertips trailing a path through her neck before reaching to scratch behind his ear. “And that thing,” He pointed out to the transparent cup she was holding, “it has ice, and syrup and whipped cream.”

It was the sheer despair in his tone what drove her to remove the straw from her drink and playfully run it through her lips, leaving a trail of whipped cream in them. She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes as she leaned into him, her lips almost brushing his.

“Trust me.” She whispered against his mouth, as she captured his lips with hers softly before deepening the kiss and letting their tongues mingle with each other, enveloped in the caramel and cream flavor.

When she pulled back to look at him, his eyes had darkened lustfully and a sinful smile was plastered on his face.

“Didn’t that taste good?” She asked, her tongue darting out of her lips to playfully lick the straw.

“Aye.” He admitted leaning closer, his arms wrapping her and pressing her against his body, his lips playfully caressing her earlobe as his voice was barely a whisper, “But you always taste good, Swan.”


	12. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mentioned they wanted to know how it went when they broke the news of the engagement

Moving day. For as long as she could remember, moving had always been a negative thing. Moving from one place to another, alone, in a rush, nothing but painful memories. Even the move to New York had been bittersweet, tainted by remorse at what she was leaving behind.

_But this time it was different_. This time Henry was running back and forth with David, pulling boxes excitedly out of the caravan of cars in the street. This time, a pair of strong arms will pull her into his and steal heated kisses out of everyone’s view. And after the kiss, when she looked up to him, forehead pressed against hers, she could see the happiness in his eyes.

This time it was different. An army of family members was coming back and forth, unpacking and stocking shelves, moving furniture. They didn’t even had the chance to pay for pizza, as Mickey christened their new kitchen by making it right there, the smell of cheese and garlic watering everyone’s mouth. Forget-me-nots and tulips were everywhere, a housewarming gift from Vinnie and his family.

Killian stood by the kitchen counter taking a break, glass of water in his hand, when Laura approached him.

“Thank you, Laura, for your help today.” Killian smiled and she waived her hand dismissively.

“Don’t mention it.” She said as she leaned next to him, lowering her voice. “What you might want to mention, and _explain_ … is _why_ you have a second ring on your hand, right on your ring finger. Maria has noticed already, and its’ only a matter of minutes before she notices Emma is sporting a very similar one on her left hand.” Laura raised her eyebrows at him.

Killian chuckled before taking a long gulp of his water… “You know, sometimes you lot scare me… and I trust me, I don’t scare easily.”

Laura smirked at him “Well, rumor has it that our ancestors weren’t _always_ in the right side of the law…”

Killian left the glass on the sink and reached out to put his arm around Laura’s shoulder as they left the kitchen. “My kind of people…” He smirked.

He cornered Emma on their new bedroom, pressing her softly against the wall. He had all intentions to just talk to her, but he couldn’t help reaching out to kiss her first. Thoroughly. _Very thoroughly_.

“Killian…” She said between kisses, “there will be time for us to make good use of this room, once everyone leaves…”

He chuckled before pulling his head away to smile at her. “I know, love. I just needed a private moment with you…”He hesitated.

“What happened?”

“I think we need to tell them about our decision to be wed.”

“ _Now?!?_ ”

“Laura approached me… Maria noticed my ring. They have eyes like hawks. They are going to notice yours.” He bit his lower lip. “And they are all here, might as well do it now.”

They’ve only told Henry so far, on the very same day they’d decided about it. But other than that, they had kept it for themselves as they focused on moving into their new house. She looked into Killian’s eyes and felt it was the right time to share it with the others as well.

“Alright.” She nodded smiling.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room sitting in between boxes and the recently moved furniture, eating pizza; Killian stood cleared his throat, reaching for Emma’s hand.

“First, we’d like to thank you all for your help today.” He started his hand squeezing Emma’s. “And we have something we wanted to share with you. Emma and I --- we’re getting married.” He finished, his eyes looking for hers and smiling.

There was one second of silence before a massive roar erupted on the living room and all of the sudden people were all over them, hugging them, patting their shoulders, demanding to see the rings. Snow and Maria were in tears and David clasped Killian’s shoulder in congratulations.

Mac waited patiently until everyone congratulated them before reaching out to hug Killian. “Congratulations, partner.” He said.

“Thank you, mate. I trust that you’d be willing to be my best man?” Killian asked.

Mac nodded. “I’ll be honored.”

“There’s so much to plan!” Mary Margaret started and Maria nodded. “We need to secure a venue, the church, _everything_!”

“Wait!” Emma said… “We want something _simple_. _Very simple_. Here, on our backyard. And _soon_.”

She could see the disappointed faces but she breathed in, her hand reaching for Killian’s. “Killian and I, we don’t want a big ceremony, we just want to share this moment with you and we’ve waited a long time to be together.” She looked into his eyes. “We’re done waiting.” She smiled and he reached to kiss her forehead.

Maria cleared her throat. “I’m sure we can get Father Patrick to marry you whenever you decide. And we can take care of the food and the wedding cake.”

“I’ll do flowers and decorations,” Vinnie offered and looked at Mary Margaret, “Would you like to help me with those?”

Mary Margaret beamed at him, “It’ll be my pleasure.”  

“I’ll be in charge of the music,” Henry volunteered.

“I’ll just show up and be the best man.” Mac shrugged.

Emma looked at her father. “And you’ll give me away, right?”

David hugged her, tears coming to his eyes. “I’d be crazy not to.” He said, his eyes meeting Killian’s through Emma’s head.  


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the 3 years they spent apart... ever wonder how Killian met Laura's family?

**Family**

Mac sighed as he lifted his head from the mountain of paperwork in his desk. His eyes wandered around the room and then he focused his gaze on his new partner. Killian was hunched over his desk, his attention focused on the paperwork he was filling in. His desk was flawlessly organized, neatly ordered, every report perfectly filed away in time. _Bastard_.

Mac shook his head at his own childish reaction. Killian had been his partner for a few weeks now, and it was clear that his work was everything he had. He arrived early in the morning, left late in the evening and only had the occasional beer with them after work. Whenever they asked him about family, he merely shrugged, stating that he had none. Mac knew from his file that Killian had lost his girlfriend years ago, in the same crime that cost him his hand, but that was just about it. He barely mentioned her. He barely mentioned _anything_. And it was driving Mac insane. He felt in debt after that first day where Killian saved his life, and then proceeded to first get him drunk on rum until Mac let it all out and then sobered him up with coffee and a shower; before leaving him on his doorstep with the strong suggestion to spend time with his family.

It seemed little, but that night saved Mac from the path of darkness he had embarked himself in. It wasn’t the action, as Mac had gotten drunk before several times. It was the sheer understanding from Killian’s part of what he was going through. It was the lack of judgment from his partner and the familiarity with which he just sat there, by the sidewalk, and took out his flask.

Mac took a deep breath before he spoke, “Killian?”

Killian lifted his head from his reports and looked at him “Aye?”

“You’re coming Sunday to have lunch with us.”

Killian looked shocked at him before he shook his head, “I appreciate the offer, mate, but…”

Mac cut him off. “Sunday. Lunch. After church.”

“I don’t go to church.” Killian retorted.

“I know. Be there around noon. I’ll text you the address.”

“I know where your house is.” Killian said.

“It’s not at my house.” Mac smirked.

/-/

Killian shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he waited by the door. He should have come up with an excuse to avoid this entire ordeal, but he knew Mac would insist until he caved; so he might as well get it over with.

The door opened and a grey haired, thin woman in her early seventies appeared. She gave him a warm smile.

“You must be Killian.” She said. “I’m Maria, Laura’s grandmother. Please come in.”

Killian bowed his head slightly at her. “I brought some wine.” He started nervously. “I wasn’t sure…”

She smiled fondly at him, reaching to take the bottle. “Red wine is always a good choice, dear. Now come in.”

/-/

He had never seen so much food in his life. He’d seen many opulent royal balls back in the Enchanted Forest. And they were all put to shame by the amount of food in front of him.

“Overwhelming. _I know_.” Mac said next to him, and Killian noticed the brunette next to him. “Killian, this is my wife, Laura.”

Laura reached to shake his hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She smiled at him. “I’ve been telling Mac to invite you once and for all.”

“Thank you very much for having me. It’s very kind of you.”

“Nonsense! Have you eaten? Do you want anything in particular? If there is nothing you like, I can cook you something else…” Laura started. “There are eggs on the fridge. Do you want an omelette?”

“Laura, stop. There is enough food in here to feed a small army.” Mac said.

“I’m fine with what is here, lass. Thank you.” Killian smiled.

“Great! Then don’t stand in here and _eat_.” She commanded.

Two hours later, Killian had learned that you most definitely do not put toppings on the pizza, that soccer was the sport he needed to watch and that he definitely had to try the tiramisu on the dessert table. Which he did. He did not recall a time when he had feasted like this. And he’d been alive for centuries.

As he turned around to respond again to Maria for the fifth than he was single, he caught Laura’s smile and he smirked at her.

“But what a shame, such a lovely man as you.” Maria sighed. “You need to find someone to share your life with, Killian. Laura, don’t you have any friends that are single? What about Hayley?”

Laura must have seen Killian’s horrified face because she quickly raised to the occasion. “Nona, I’m pretty sure Killian doesn’t need us to set him up. I think Killian would have no problem in getting someone to agree to go out with him. _At all_.” She smirked at him. “So please, can you try not to smother him so much the first time he comes in here? Leave something for next week!”

“Next week?” Killian blurted out and Laura smiled knowingly at him.

“Next week. Unless you have other plans?”

Killian looked at Laura and Mac’s sincere smiles. These people genuinely wanted to spend time with him. It was a thought he had troubles coping up with, and he could feel his eyes welling. He cleared his throat before giving them a small smile.

“No, I have no other plans.” He replied softly.

“That is settled, then.” Laura nodded, satisfied with herself. “Now, come, we need to pack some food for you to take with you, save you some cooking time.”

“There is no need. I really can’t…” Killian started to protest by Maria’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“ _We insist_.”


	14. Heart Ripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might remember this from the epilogue:  
> "And he kept his promise, with one exception. Just one exception to finally close that chapter from his past that had haunted him for centuries. But it was done and dealt with and he was back at her side, ready for the next doctor’s appointment."  
> A couple of you asked about it… and yes, I’ve always planned to expand on that…. so here it is!  
> Enjoy!!

**Heart Ripper**

“Captain? There’s someone from Boston Police Department calling from you.”

Killian automatically sat upright on his office, his heart sinking.

“Aye, put it through…”

“Killian, it’s Tom Cavendish. First, congrats on the promotion.”

“Thanks Tom, how are things over there?”

“Not so good, I am afraid… I’m calling regarding that case you asked me to keep an eye on for you. There had been recent developments…”

“What happened?” He asked nervously

“Breaking and entering. They messed up the place without taking anything. And the boyfriend… he was beaten up. It looked like it was a robbery attempt but…”

Killian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “But you don’t buy it… do you?”

“Not really, not with the background story you mentioned to me when you called.”

“Is the boyfriend ok?” Killian asked

“He’d spent the night at the hospital, but he was discharged today. A few bruises, a nasty cut on his arm and a couple of broken ribs.”

He swallowed hard, “And the girl?”

“She’s scared, but unharmed. Anyway, I know this case poses a personal interest for you and we need to track this guy once and for all. I asked my bosses to let you into the investigation… I told them you were our best shot to find him.”

“And?” Killian sat expectantly at the edge of his seat.

“And I was able to convince them. You and your partner are welcomed to join us at your earliest convenience.”

Killian looked at the framed photograph he had on his desk, next to Liam’s insignia, “Let me tie up some things here and we will be there.”

He hung up the phone, letting his mind drift back to the memories he’d tried to keep locked in for a few years now. But this time he let them come back, fierce and strong, filling him with a purpose. He remained like that for a few minutes before he got up and quickly headed out of his office and into the adjacent room.

“Mac…” He called and Mac raised his head to look at him, “We are expected in Boston. Get your things sorted out. We leave as soon as possible.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Mac saluted before giving Killian an inquisitorial stare. “Everything alright, mate?”

Killian shook his head, his jaw clenching, “Not really and I – I can’t do this alone. I need you in this one, Mac.”

“And you’ll have me, partner. I’ll head home and talk to Laura, say goodbye to the kids. Pick me up later tonight?”

Killian nodded. “I should do the same. I need to talk to Emma.”

/-/

Emma knew something had happened the moment she met Killian’s eyes as he entered their house. She quickly went to him, a questioning stare invading her features, but he only pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“He’s back.” He whispered against his hair and she felt his body tight with tension.

He stood by the door of their house a few hours later, a duffel bag on the trunk of this car and his hair damp from the quick shower he’d gotten. He studied her features, his eyes boring into hers.

“I have to do this.”

“I know.” She replied, trying to hide her apprehension in a halfhearted smile. “Be careful.”

His eyes bore into hers, “I will be back, I promise. He has no magic, I have the full extent of the law at my hands. I have the winning hand on this one, Swan. _But I will be careful_.”

He kissed her fiercely, his lips moving with hers in a rhythm that was familiar, yet always intoxicating for him. He rested his forehead against hers, his nose nuzzling hers.

“I love you, Swan. I am not taking chances with my life. I’ll come back to you.” He promised, his hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

/-/

They arrived in Boston early the next morning and Killian wasted no time to head to the station. After being briefed by Tom and his team, he requested to talk to Belle immediately. He was informed that they were staying in a hotel nearby, as they didn’t want to go back to the apartment.

Killian and Mac headed there immediately. When Belle answered the door, he could see the worry etched on her features. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw him, a myriad of emotions crossing her face. He reached to envelop her in a comforting hug.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

She nodded as she pulled away and let them in, “Yes, we are ok. We’re just…”

“I know…” Killian said, his eyes scanning the room to the brown haired man sitting on the couch. His face was bruised and he was clearly in pain; yet his face showed resolve and bravery. Killian liked him immediately.

“Captain Killian Jones, from New Jersey Police.” He said as he went over to shake the man’s hand. “This is my partner, Detective Mac Sanders.” He motioned to Mac.

“Will Scarlet,” Will replied shaking his hand as his eyes darted briefly to Killian’s prosthetic hand. Killian smirked and Will nodded briefly.

Killian turned around to address Belle, “We were briefed at the station but is there anything else you can think I need to know?”

Belle smiled sadly at him, “Other than the fact that you were right all those years ago?” She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes again.

Killian was by her side in an instant, “I will find him… you’ll be safe. Do you have someone to stay with in the meantime?”

“I called Ruby, she’ll be coming tomorrow and we’ll figure out what to do then…”

“Good.” Killian smiled before he turned around again and looked at Will, “Do you remember anything?”

“Whoever they were, they work in a pack. And trust me, mate, they are no thieves.” Will said.

Killian nodded before giving Belle’s arm a squeeze and heading to the door.

“Thank you, Killian.”  He heard Belle’s soft words and he turned around to nod at her. “You didn’t have to come…”

“ _I did_.” He said.

/-/

Mac had seen Killian fighting demons before, but not like this time. He’d hardly slept and he tracked all over the city, partnering with Emma’s old colleagues, until he was able to find the so-called thieves. He was ruthless in his interrogation, and what scared Mac the most was the contained rage that was pouring out of him. He’d never seen him so angry, yet so in control. It was terrifying.  

It didn’t took Mac long enough to piece it all together. When one of the men cracked and confessed the whereabouts of this Robert Gold they were seeking, Mac knew he had to talk to Killian before it was too late.

He found him at the storage room of the station, his hand fidgeting with that hook he’d gotten to wear when situations were too dangerous.

Killian lifted his head and Mac could see the haunted look in his eyes.

“Aye, let me have it, Mac.” Killian said, running a hand through his hair, the hint of a smile coming to his lips.

Mac sighed, “I need to ask you a few questions and I’ll trust you won’t lie to me.”

Killian swallowed before nodding.

“This man, _Gold_ , is he related in any way to Milah’s death… and your hand?”

“He is.” Killian admitted.

“Can you prove it in court?”

“I can’t.” Killian scratched behind his hear and Mac raised an eyebrow at him.

“There’s more to it, isn’t it? One of those tales for another time that never actually comes?”

Killian chuckled sadly before nodding.

“That’s what I thought…” Mac paced around the room before stopping and turning around to face Killian, “I just need you to be honest with me for a couple more questions, Killian.”

Killian briefly nodded.

“Do you wish to kill him?” Mac asked bluntly.

“Aye… I’ve wanted to for a very long time.” Killian said averting his eyes.

“Should the opportunity presents… do you want me to stop you, mate?” Mac’s eyes bore into his and Killian pondered his answer for a few moments before replying in a strained voice.

“ _Yes_.”

/-/

Gold wasn’t hard to find, nor did he present any threat to Killian and Mac as they barged into the apartment. Not physically at least.

But the moment Killian’s eyes met Gold, that dark part that still lived within him took over and he thought how easy it would be to just kill him. And end this story once and for all. Soon he had him pinned against the wall, his hook at Gold’s throat as he spoke ruthlessly. “Tick tock, Crocodile.”

“Go ahead… do it.” Gold said laughing, “I have nothing to lose…”

The hook pierced Gold’s flesh and the darkness in him relished at the sight of blood. He was about to finish the job when he heard Mac’s voice.

“Killian, you are better than this…”

“No – he’s not.” Gold sneered. “He likes to think he’s a hero, but he’s nothing but a villain.” Gold’s eyes bore into his, “You’ve wanted this for eternity, pirate. You can do it now… you can kill me. Deep down you know you are still the same villain that only wants revenge.”

_And villains don’t get happy endings…._ The words resonating in his mind where enough to make him pull his hook away.

“That is where you are wrong, Dark One.” He spat. “I no longer want revenge. I want _justice._ ”

He quickly turned him around and handcuffed him, reading him his rights. And then he leaned to speak in Gold’s ear, so no one else but they could listen, “She will rest in peace now. And I, I would go back home, and honor her memory by helping raise her grandson. I’ve moved on, Crocodile; and my family is waiting for me… my wife, my unborn child, Henry. _You_ , you have nothing left but years in jail.”

/-/

The relief in Belle’s look made him smile. When she mentioned she wasn’t keen on staying in Boston after everything that happened, Killian was quickly to offer them his help.

“I – we have an apartment in Jersey. It’s not much, but you can come stay there and start anew. I know Emma and Henry would love to see you again.”

“We couldn’t…” Belle said but Killian stopped her.

“I insist. Jersey is nice and if he ever manages to get out of jail, we can protect you there.”

Mac smiled at them, “And my wife’s family owns half the business on town. We can basically get you jobs to get started immediately.”

Will and Belle hesitated before Killian gave her another smirk, “Besides, I’m willing to bet Ruby will end up in Jersey sooner rather than later.” He cocked at eyebrow and Belle couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright,” She said. “We’ll be there in a few days… let us get our stuff together.”

Killian nodded, “That is settled then.  We will help you out here and head back to Jersey when you are ready.”

Belle shook her head before giving him a bright smile, “Killian, I  - we appreciate it, but you don’t need to stay.” She slowly walked towards him, her hand resting on his arm as her eyes looked kindly at him, “Go back to Emma...”

“Would you be ok?” He asked. He desperately wanted to come back to Emma’s side, he needed to be with her more than anything, but he didn’t want to leave Belle on her own.

“I have Will here… I’ll be ok.”

“I’ll stay.” Mac volunteered and Killian turned around to give him a confused look. “Vinnie texted me. He’s coming this way to see Ruby and help in any way he can. I’ll stay here and catch a ride back with him. But you should go….”

“I – I can’t…” Killian hesitated and Mac interrupted him.

“Killian, your wife is 20 weeks pregnant. Get out of here and _go back to her_.”

 /-/

He arrived back at their house late at night, and he opened the door carefully, as not to wake Emma and Henry. But she was still up, sitting in the armchair by the fire, lost in a book. She turned around and smiled softly at him.

He quickly strode the distance and was by her side in an instant, collapsing in her, his arms holding her tight as he whispered fervently, “ _I love you, I love you_ ….”

He pulled his head away from the crook of her neck to punctuate each declaration with a kiss, each kiss growing more passionate and desperate as she tilted her head to kiss him back until all that it mattered was him and her; and he scooped her in his arms to carry her to the bedroom.

They laid awake in bed, as he pulled her closely to him, her head resting on his chest.

“It’s over, love. After centuries, it’s finally over.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her hair.

Emma lifted her head so he could see her eyes, a soft smile on her face. “She can rest in peace now, Killian. You’ve avenged her.” 

/-/

Killian woke up before sunrise, his mind and body rested in a different way for the first time in many centuries. He slowly got off the bed, careful not to wake Emma and headed to the front porch, sitting there looking at the sea as he waited for the sun to come up in a new day. It felt symbolic somehow.

The sun was barely up when he heard the door opening and he turned around to find Henry carrying two mugs.

“You’re up early, lad.” Killian said as he grabbed the mug that Henry handed him and smelled it. It was mint tea. “Not your usual drink, Henry.”

“I know,” He said before sitting on a chair and taking a sip.

Killian took a sip as well and they both sat there silently for a while.

“Did she like it?” Henry finally asked, his voice strained.

“It was her favorite,” Killian said, his eyes focused on the horizon, a soft smile coming to his face at the memories, “She would drink it at all times, but she’d loved to have a cup at night, before going to bed. She’d sit on the desk of our cabin and draw for a little bit while drinking mint tea.”

Henry stood silent for a moment, his fingers moving over the rim of his mug. “Is my grandfather in jail?”

Killian turned around to face Henry. “Aye, and he will be a while.”

“ _Good_.” Henry said and Killian felt another weight being lifted from his shoulders.

They stood there for a while, both sipping tea and looking at the sea, until Henry finally spoke.

“Would you tell me more about her sometime?”

“Aye, whenever you want, lad.” Killian assured him.

Emma found them like that, sitting in silent companionship and she joined them with a mug of hot chocolate for herself.

“Everything alright?” She asked as she snuggled next to Killian and he grabbed her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“Aye, Swan. All is well.”


	15. The paint’s supposed to go where?

** 19\. “The paint’s supposed to go where?” **

“The red pain goes on top, right?” Mac asked slightly confused as he looked at the tiny ship’s wooden helm sitting on the table.

“No, in the middle.” Emma pointed out with her finger. “This part is navy blue, this part is red and this one is this other kind of cobaltic blue...” She sighed. “We really cannot mess this one up.”

“Does it really make a difference if we mistake the color order?” Mac asked confused. “It’s a mobile for the cradle, Emma. I know Killian loves boats but this seems a little too much.” He admitted.

“Mac, remember all those times when you’ve told me you know there is more to Killian’s story than what you know?” Emma asked and Mac nodded. “And you really don’t quite care about it either way?” Mac nodded again.

She smiled at him. “Well, _trust me_ on this one. Getting the colors in order on that ship is _very important.”_


	16. You lied to me

** 31\. “You lied to me.” **

“ _You lied to me, Swan._ ” Killian said huffing, as he tilted his head to speak, trying to loosen the rope tied to his arms and wrist. “You said it was an easy case; that you’ll catch the guy quickly and we’d be on our way to our dinner plans in no time.”

They were in a basement somewhere; each of them tied to a chair, facing away from each other, her back to his.

“ _I am sorry_.” Emma retorted frustrated. “I misread the situation… It won’t happen again.” She said as she tried to maneuver her ties into the dent of the chair to start cutting the rope.

“How did we end up tied in a basement, Swan?” He sighed. “I’m a police captain! Gods, I am a disgrace to the force. Mac is never going to let this die when he finds out.”

“Well, I would have seen it coming if _someone_ wasn’t breaking my concentration by _licking my neck_ and _shoving his tongue on my mouth_.” She scoffed at him, clearly as frustrated as he was at being so reckless.

“Darling, I don’t recall you _complaining_ about it. Actually, the sounds you were making were _clearly_ not complaints.” He retorted as he moved his fingers, sensing the knots, and smirked.

“You couldn’t wait until we made it to the restaurant, at least?” She said frustrated as she continued to work on cutting the rope. “You just _had_ to jump me the moment we were on the car…”

 “Can you blame a man for trying to make the best of a night out with his wife after they could finally get a sitter?” He replied annoyed as he loosened the knot, thinking that whoever did it was clearly an amateur. “Besides, if I recall correctly, your hand was getting reacquainted with the front of my pants, Swan.”

“Hook, I swear you’re such an insufferable ass sometimes!” She yelled.

“I prefer _scoundrel_ …” He replied back.

Emma had finally cut through the rope. “Finally!” She said.

Killian had loosen the tie on his arms, “About bloody time” He said.

They both got up and turned around at the same time, ready to help the other. They both sported the same shocked look at seeing the other standing in front of them.

She broke out of her shock to smirk at him. “ _Thief_.” She said with a lopsided grin.

“ _Pirate_.” He smirked back raising his eyebrows at her.

He was in front of her in that same instant, crushing his lips to hers in a lustful kiss. When he pulled back, he had a predatory gaze on his eyes.

“Now, can we please go get this asshole so we can move on to more enjoyable activities?” He asked in a husky voice.

“Aye.”


	17. I'm pregnant

**27 - I’m pregnant**    
_Separate Lives verse_

She heard the sound of his key on the door and tried to control the smile on her face. It was hard as she wanted to jump into his arms and tell him the news right away, but she also wanted it to be special.

She turned around as she saw him take off his leather jacket and hang it on the coat hanger, his hand reaching for his gun and carefully lock it down on the cabinet, away from any danger and prying hands.

“Good evening, Captain.” She greeted him.

“Hello, love.” He said as he reached out and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

He looked at her and saw her green eyes sparkling. He pulled away a little and examined her carefully. She was positively glowing. He’d only seen her glowing like this once, when they found out she was pregnant with Liam.

He didn’t want to get his hopes too high… they had just started to try for a second child and he knew these things took time and neither of them were in their youthful years (he hadn’t been for centuries), but he wanted another child so badly.

“Swan…?” He conveyed his entire question only on her name, his blue eyes looking at her expectantly.

She beamed at him. “I’m pregnant, Killian.”

His eyes filled with awe, tears, emotion, happiness and hope all at the same time. Killian’s look when he knew he was about to become a father was her favorite look of him. More than his dashing looks, more than his flirty eyes, his sexy smirks or even his lustful stares.

It was a look of pure _love_. _For them_.

_It was the most beautiful gift life has given her after Henry and Liam._

He reached out to her, pulling her tightly to him and holding her as they were one.

“You’ve made even happier, darling. I never knew that was even possible at this point.” He said. “I love you, Swan.” He professed as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple and his hand caressed her back soothingly.

“I love you, Killian.” She replied, her hands at the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer to her.


	18. Boo

** 48\. “Boo.” **

Killian looked at the sea view and took a deep breath, enjoying the salty air and the wind on his hair. The walk from the house to the pier where his boat was stationed used to take him less than ten minutes by foot.

It’s been roughly fifteen to twenty minutes and they still had a few more yards to go, but he smiled as he held Liam’s little hand in his. The lad had wanted to walk with his daddy to the pier and he was not going to discourage his 2 and a half year old boy.

Besides, Emma could use the time to rest. This pregnancy had taken a toll on her, between her work, fretting over Henry’s freshmen year at college and running around Liam (who was a spitfire, like his mother), she was exhausted by the end of the week.

So he’d packed the essentials (still a full tote bag, with cars, trains, little pirate ships, snacks, drinks, change of clothes, warm clothes, lifevest and a second pair of socks and shoes) and hopped Liam on his arms to go on his boat.

But Liam had insisted to walk and he was enjoying the feel of his little hand grabbing his tightly, watching him throttle carefully into the sidewalk.

When they finally arrived to the pier where the boat was stationed, he bended over to be at Liam’s line of view and pointed at the boat.

“See, lad, that’s daddy’s boat. Can you say boat, Liam?” He asked.

“Boo!” Liam said pointing at the boat.

Killian’s heart swelled and a grin showed on his face. “Aye, little lad, boat.” He said as he kissed his son’s forehead.

“Aye, boo.”


End file.
